Silent Separation
by PeDeeS
Summary: Sakura baru kembali dari Amerika bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya 7 tahun yang lalu sedang bersama mantan sahabatnya, Hinata. Sakit hati, penyesalahan, sedih dan kesalahapahaman menjadi satu saat pertemuan antar mereka terjadi. (CHAP 3 UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

**SILENT SEPARATION**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata etc.

Warning: Typo, Angst, AU, HURT, EYD tidak tepat, OOC.

.

_Happy Reading.._

**.**

Summary : Sakura baru kembali dari Amerika bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya 7 tahun yang lalu sedang bersama mantan sahabatnya Hinata. Sakit hati, penyesalahan, sedih dan kesalahapahaman menjadi satu saat pertemuan antar mereka terjadi.

.

Chap 1

**JALAN PULANG**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi yang menyilaukan mata berhasil menembus kaca jendela kamar seorang wanita yang masih meringkuk dalam selimut pink hangatnya

"Ayo pemalas, bangun! Kita Cuma punya waktu 1 jam 30 menit untuk sampai ke lokasi"

Teriak seorang asistennya sambil menarik paksa selimut wanita bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut. asisten itu terengah-engah mencoba mengopong Sakura ke kamar mandi.

"Ughh. Kenapa kau berat sekali? Makan apa sih kamu?" keluhnya. "Aku Shizune, asisten kerja mu tapi sekarang aku seperti ibumu yang setiap hari mengasuhmu."

Sakura dengan langkah malas meraih handuk yang dilempar oleh Shizune di atas kepalanya.

"Cepatlah mandi, aku akan menunggumu di bawah!" kata Shizune sambil keluar.

Haruno Sakura, wanita berusia 27 tahun seorang potographer profesional lulusan _California Institute Of The Arts_, Ia punya karir yang sangat cemerlang di Amerika. Beberapa selebriti Hollywood pernah menjadi modelnya. Karir tersebut tidak ia raih dengan mudah tapi sayangnya karir yang ia bangun dengan susah payah itu harus ia tinggalkan karena keputusannya untuk kembali ke Konoha, kota yang ia tinggalkan tanpa pamit selama 7 tahun.

Setelah ia meninjakan kakinya pertama kali di sini ada perasaan rumit yang ia sendiri tidak dapat menafsirkannya. Perasaan takut, sedih,rindu, penyesalahan dan lega membaur jadi satu. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin pulang, padahal Sakura sekarang hanya hidup sebatang kara, tanpa keluarga dan teman yang menunggu kepulangannya.

Saat di Amerika, ia sudah mencari pekerjaan dan apartemen untuk tempat tinggalnya di Konoha nanti. Semua sudah diatur. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya mendapatkan pekerjaan di Konoha dengan latar belakang sekolah dan pengalaman kerja yang dimiliki Sakura.

Di sinilah ia sekarang, bekerja sebagai potographer majalah Wanita ternama di Konoha, _Aneka Yess! Magazine_.

Sudah 2 bulan lamanya ia menetap di sini. Persediaan makanan di kulkasnya sudah habis untuk itulah saat ini ia sedang berada di supermarket tak jauh dari kantornya.

Walaupun belum lama berada di Konoha, Sakura perlahan sudah membiasakan diri dengan kebiasaan dan aksen warga lokal yang bertahun-tahun tak didengarnya. Dia tidak tahu apakah orang lain yang baru saja kembali dari luar negeri akan sepertinya? Diam-diam ia tersenyum melihat produk makanan lokal terjajar rapi di dalam stand, ada aneka sayuran segar sampai kue-kue.

Senyuman itu perlahan pudar, pandangannya mendadak kosong saat emeraldnya menangkap bayangan dua orang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, lidahnya menjadi kelu. Kenapa ia harus bertemu mereka?

Mereka adalah alasan kenapa Sakura pergi ke Amerika 7 tahun yang lalu. Sekarang mereka ada di sini untuk membeli sesuatu bersama-sama, bisa Sakura simpulkan kalau mereka memang telah bersama. Sasuke dan Hinata.

Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya percakapan terakhir dirinya dengan Hinata. Mereka sangat akrab dulu, lebih tepatnya Sakura lah yang duluan mengakrabkan diri karena Sasuke pernah bilang kalau Hinata adalah adiknya. Hinata dulu sangat feminim, pemalu dan tenang sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang ceria, percaya diri dan berjiwa bebas.

"_Hari ini aku ingin memberitahumu, aku suka Sasuke. aku tidak ingin terusan diam-diam mencintainya. Aku akan bersaing secara terbuka denganmu, Sakura."_

"_Kami bukan kakak adik, dulu keluarga kami adalah tetangga yang sangat baik, kemudian orang tua Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan sehingga keluarga kami mengadopsi Sasuke."_

"_Kau pikir bisa bersaing dan menang dengan perasaan yang selama 18 tahun antara aku dan Sasuke?"_

Saat itu Sakura masih berusia 20 tahun, teman baiknya Hinata tiba-tiba membuat pernyataan seperti ini padanya. Hinata yang lembut dan pengalah sampai berani mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu, dia pasti sangat mencintai Sasuke.

Lantas apa yang Sakura punya agar bisa bersaing dengan Hinata? Pada hari yang sama saat dirinya menyatakan perang, Sakura sudah merasa kalah.

Masih ingat dalam benaknya tatapan dingin Sasuke padanya malam itu. sorot matanya yang tajam dan dingin serta kata-katanya yang tak berperasaan. Samar-samar meninggalkan jejak perih di hati Sakura, nyaris tak terasa, tapi itu ada.

"_Pergilah! Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi"_

Sasuke tidak pernah tau kalau itu adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sakura dan pergi ke Amerika tanpa sepatah kata.

Semua kenangan masa lalunya terbuyar saat dua orang tersebut mulai berjalan melewatinya. Jari-jari tangannya yang mulai berkeringat dingin mencengkram erat troli belanja, ia ingin berbalik arah untuk menghindar. Namun suasana supermarket di akhir pekan yang padat oleh pengunjung tidak bisa membuatnya leluasa untuk berbalik arah. Ia berpikir sejenak, kenapa ia harus melarikan diri? Mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk saling menyapa bukan. "Hai, lama tak jumpa? Apakabar?" kemudian berjalan pergi dengan sikap yang elegan dan alami, meninggalkan jejak yang indah.

Selain itu, mereka mungkin tidak bisa mengenalinya. Ia telah banyak berubah, rambut panjang pink yang terurai lengkap dengan pita merah dulu, sekarang sudah menjadi pendek sebahu dan rapi, dan kulit yang sebelumnya putih bersih telah menjadi kecokelatan di bawah sinar matahari California. Mengenakan t-shirt longgar, celana jeans dan sneakers, dia tampak sangat berbeda dari 7 tahun yang lalu.

Mereka selangkah demi langkah semakin dekat, lalu… melewatinya.

Tidak dengan rasa sakit hati. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa kamu ingin membeli susu?" Kata Hinata dengan suara lembut.

"Hn"

Dia tidak mendengar jawabannya dengan jelas. Dia benar-benar merindukan suara boriton Sasuke. Bertahun-tahun di luar negeri, ia masih bisa mendengarnya sering dan di mana-mana bergema di telinganya.

BRAAKK!

Suara keras troli belanja yang menabrak tumpukan minuman kaleng diskon yang berbentuk gunung itu hancur berserakan di lantai. Sakura yang melamun tanpa sengaja menaruh trolinya di tengah jalan dan menabrak tumpukan minuman kaleng tersebut.

"Aduuh.. ini sudah ke tiga kalinya minuman ini roboh" gerutu salah satu pegawai toko yang sibuk membereskan minuman itu. semua orang langsung memusatkan perhatian kepada sang pelaku, Sakura.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah, ia segera membantu pegawai toko membereskan minuman tersebut sambil diam-diam menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata. Seperti yang ia duga, Hinata melihat ke arahnya dengan sorot mata terkejut. Hinata hampir tidak percaya dengan siapa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Sakura sudah kembali pikirnya.

Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang akan peduli dengan kejadian heboh seperti itu. dia hanya sedikit heran dengan reaksi yang ditunjukan Hinata. "Hinata?" kata Sasuke dengan suara keras namun Hinata tak mengubris panggilannya, lalu sorot Onyxnya mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

Onyxnya membulat seketika saat melihat jelaga emerald itu. mereka saling menatap cukup lama, ada sedikit liquid bening menggenang di sudut mata itu. tubuh Sasuke yang tegap itu menegang, tanganya ia kepalkan erat.

Tak mungkin ia salah, itu pasti Sakuranya dulu. Penampilan Sakura memang sudah berubah tapi emerald itu, ekspresi salah tingkah itu, rambut pinknya Sasuke tidak akan melupakan itu semua. Tujuh tahun telah berlalu...kau masih ingat jalan pulang, Sakura.

Sasuke kemudian memalingkan pandangannya. "Hinata, Ayo kita pergi."

Hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tampak tenang . "Kamu tidak ingin menyapa? Mungkin … " tanya Hinata ragu.

"Dia hanya masa lalu." Nada suaranya kosong, seolah-olah itu benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

Hinata menatap ekspresinya hati-hati tapi tidak bisa menemukan petunjuk. Akhirnya, dia tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mendesah. "Ayo!"

Sosok merekapun menghilang di tengah keramaian. Sakura hanya tertunduk lesu.

Setelah selesai membantu pegawai toko membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat, ia bergegas pulang, namun di depan pintu supermarket seorang petugas keamanan menghentikannya. Sakura kaget, apakah dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal sampai harus berurusan dengan petugas keamanan?

"Nona, apa anda kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya petugas itu. Sakura lantas membuka isi tasnya untuk memastikan.

"Kurasa tidak ada."

"Dompet anda terjatuh" kata petugas itu seraya menunjukan dompet kulit berwarna hitam, dompet yang cukup mahal

"Itu bukan milikku."

Petugas itu bingung lalu ia membuka isi dompet itu. "Tapi bukankah yang di dalam ini foto anda? coba anda lihat!"

Sakura tampak terkejut itu benar foto dirinya. itu adalah foto dirinya yang diambil oleh Sasuke saat masih kuliah dulu. Rambut pinknya tergerai panjang dengan senyum tampak konyol. Ia mengeluarkan foto itu dari dalam dompet dan tampak terkejut membaca tulisan tangan yang ada di belakang foto '**My Sunshine**'

Hatinya sesak.

.

Kehidupan perkotaan yang rumit bisa diselesaikan dengan cara yang sangat sederhana. Hanya bekerja, makan, minum dan tidur, tidak ada yang lain. Setelah sibuk beradaptasi, hari-hari berikutnya hanyalah pengulangan yang membosankan.

"Sakura, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana." Sakura baru saja tiba di kantornya mendengar suara teriakan memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Shizune, ada apa?"

"Sakura kau ingatkan siapa model yang akan kau foto hari ini?" Sakura hanya mengiyakan sambil membetulkan posisi tripod kameranya.

"Kau harus tahu, YI supermodel yang akan menjadi modelmu itu orangnya sangat menyebalkan, tempramen buruk, bahkan ia punya 5 persyaratan wajib yang harus dilakukan untuk pemotretan. Jadi kau harus sabar menghadapi..." belum selesai Shizune menjelaskan seseorang yang sedang dibicarakan baru tiba di ruangan studio pemotretan dan siap untuk difoto "..Ah YI, kau sudah datang rupanya. Silahkan ke arah sini." Ekpresi Shizune berubah menjadi ramah di depan YI.

YI seorang super model yang terkenal dingin dan bertempramen buruk tapi karena kemampuannya di depan kamera yang sangat sempurna bak bidadari membuat orang-orang melupakan sisi buruknya.

Sakura masih mengecek kameranya, mengatur pencahayaan dan fokus kamera. Terlihat sangat propesional.

Cekrek! Cekrek!

Suara kamera menggema di ruangan studio. Saat mengambil fokus wajah YI, Sakura sempat merasa sangat familiar dengan wajah YI. Ia sangat mirip dengan sahabat kuliahnya dulu.

Sahabatnya dulu adalah gadis desa yang lugu dan pemalu berbeda sekali dengan orang yang di depannya sekarang yang tampak percaya diri dengan aura seksi menggodanya. Sakura kembali mengezoom wajah YI untuk memastikan rasa penasarannya.

"Ino?" Ragu-ragu ia bertanya.

Model itu tersenyum sinis menanggapi. "Potographer hebat dari Amerika. Lama tak jumpa?"

Sakura tersenyum lega. Ternyata ia benar itu Ino, sahabat baiknya dulu, yang ia tinggalkan tanpa kabar kepergiannya ke Amerika. Sakura baru menyadari kalau nama YI adalah singkatan dari Yamanaka Ino.

Setelah acara pemotretan selesai. Ino mengajak Sakura untuk berkumpul di klub malam. Sekedar melepas rindu antar dua sahabat yang berpisah selama 7 tahun.

"Ino, kau sudah banyak berubah." Kata Sakura sambil mengaduk coktail.

"Semua orang telah berubah." Ino menghembuskan rokok yang ia hisap. "kau pun berubah. Kau menghilang selama tujuh tahun tanpa kabar sedikitpun padaku. Apa kau menganggap aku ini sahabatku?" Ino sedikit menekankan suaranya. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan. Tidak ingin menyanggah.

"Kau sangat kejam Sakura. Kau tahu, bahkan Sasuke pun tiap malam berdiri di depan asrama kita hanya untuk menunggumu. Aku tak akan lupa betapa menyedihkannya dia waktu itu. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanmu sampai akhirnya keluargamu datang dan mengambil semua barang-barangmu. Saat itulah kami tau kau pergi ke Amerika dan tak akan kembali. Kau sangat kejam, Sakura."

Sakura masih bergeming, bukankah menurut Sakura, Sasuke sendiri yang tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

Sakura bingung dari mana memulai bercerita. "Ceritanya rumit, nanti pasti akan kujelaskan padamu."

Ino memasang raut sinis. Sakura paham kenapa Ino marah padanya. berharap pertemuan ini dapat menjadi sedikit pencerah hubungan keduanya.

"Lalu ceritakanlah kenapa sekarang kau sekarang kembali ke Konoha?" Sakura hanya menghela nafas, sejujurnya ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia ingin sekali pulang.

"Apa karena Sasuke?" tanya Ino lagi. Sakura tertunduk lesu. Ia mengingat kejadian di supermarket sebulan yang lalu.

"Mereka sudah bersama."

Ino heran dengan pernyataan Sakura. "Mereka siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Sasuke dan Hinata, mereka telah bersama sekarang."

"Sakura, kau benar-benar bodoh." Upat Ino yang masih kesal dengannya.

Ino kemudian membongkar isi tasnya di atas meja. semua alat make up dan dompet jatuh berserakan di atas meja. ia mengambil sebuah kartu nama berwarna hitam dan menyodorkannya ke depan Sakura.

**Pengacara Uchiha Sasuke, Kantor Firma Hukum jalan xxx, Telpon 012xx**

Itu adalah kartu nama Sasuke, lengkap dengan alamat kantor dan nomornya.

Keesokan harinya Sakura memustuskan untuk pergi ke Kantor Sasuke untuk mengembalikan dompet Sasuke yang tertinggal waktu itu. Ia masih sangat canggung jika bertemu lagi mengingat pertemuan terakhir sebelumnya sikap Sasuke sangat dingin padanya.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

_Bacotan aurhor:_

_Setelah sekian lama gak nulis cerita lagi.. finally nulis juga, eh ngetik deng._

_Oke cerita kali ini adalah remake dari film mandarin yang judulnya... hayo tebak.. _

_Filmnya bagus banget. Karakternya itu pas banget dengan sasuke dan sakura, makanya tangan ini gatel pengen buat versi sasusaku. Hehehe.. moga suka yaa.._

_Kalo suka mau dilanjutin kalo kagak yaaa uda kagak lanjut ceritanya. Haha_

_Terimakasih banget buat yang uda baca dan review atau favo.. love banget buat kalian._

_Salam cinta, Pedees_

_7-Maret-2019_


	2. Chapter 2

**SILENT SEPARATION**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata etc.

Warning: Typo, Angst, AU, HURT, EYD tidak tepat, OOC.

.

_Happy Reading.._

**.**

Summary : Sakura baru kembali dari Amerika bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya 7 tahun yang lalu sedang bersama mantan sahabatnya, Hinata. Sakit hati, penyesalahan, sedih dan kesalahapahaman menjadi satu saat pertemuan antar mereka terjadi.

.

Chap 2

**PERTEMUAN KEMBALI **

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke- seorang pengacara yang tahun ini berusia 29 tahun. Pertemuannya dengan Sakura sebulan lalu seakan membuka luka lama yang sudah ia coba kubur selama tujuh tahun.

Sasuke adalah pria yang dingin dan tempramen yang buruk. Bukan tanpa alasan dia seperti itu, Sasuke punya masa lalu yang kelam. Saat ia mengijak 10 tahun, ayahnya jatuh dari gedung lantai 13 dan meninggal dunia tepat di depan matanya. Ayahnya meninggal bunuh diri karena menjadi korban kasus penggelapan dana. Setelah kematian ayahnya, ia hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya.

Sejak kepergian ayahnya, ibunya sering sakit. Tepat di usianya yang ke-12 tahun, ibunya meninggal dunia. Saat itulah keluarga Hyuga mengadopsi Sasuke dan menyekolahkannya sampai kuliah layaknya anak kandung.

Saat kelas 2 SMA, Sasuke mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa ibunya bukan meninggal karena penyakit tetapi karena overdosis obat tidur. Setelah kepergian ayahnya ternyata membuat luka di hati nyonya Uchiha Mikoto, ia stres dan sering sakit-sakitan dan terpaksa mengakhiri hidup menyusul suami dan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

Cerita masa lalunya yang kelam membuat ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang pengacara, ia bertekad akan mengangkat kembali kasus ayahnya ke pengadilan.

Sasuke mengambil kuliah jurusan Hukum di Konoha University, di situlah ia bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura sendiri mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. "Masuk."

Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan tampan masuk ke ruangannya sambil membawa obat dan dompet kulit berwarna hitam yang ia letakkan di meja Sasuke, pria itu adalah Jugo, sekretarisnya.

"Seorang wanita mengantarkan ini, katanya ia menemukannya di supermarket dan tau kau bekerja di..."

"Di mana dia sekarang?" belum selesai Jugo menjelaskan Sasuke langung memotong ucapannya seakan dia tahu siapa yang mengembalikan dompet ini. Sasuke membuka isi dompet itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Dia sudah pergi." Jawab Jugo. Ia lalu beranjak pergi. "Ah, ia. Jangan lupa minum obatmu." Kata jugo seraya menutup pintu ruangan Sasuke.

Jugo salah satu sektretaris Sasuke yang sangat setia padanya. Bukan karena ia adalah pegawai yang digaji tapi lebih dari itu. dia menganggap Sasuke adalah penolong hidupnya. Sasuke pernah memenangkan kasus anaknya yang diperkosa dan dibunuh oleh salah satu elite kepolisian. Bukan kasus yang mudah tapi berkat kejeniusan Sasuke lah akhirnya pelaku itu dihukum mati, Jugo dan istri bisa hidup dengan tenang.

Sasuke menatap isi dompet itu dengan tatapan kosong, ada yang hilang di dalam dompet itu, bukan uang atau benda penting lainnya, tapi sebuah foto Sakura yang hilang. Sasuke tahu siapa yang mengambil foto itu.

Ia pikir tidak akan menemukan lagi dompet itu karena sudah hilang sebulan yang lalu. Apalagi tidak ada identitas apapun di sana, hanya berisi beberapa lembar uang dan foto Sakura yang sudah usang.

.

Setiap hari Sakura disibukan dengan aktivitasnya sebagai potographer. Apalagi ini sudah masuk pertengahan bulan yang mengharuskan Sakura sibuk membuat foto untuk sampul majalah Aneka Yess! Magazine tempat ia bekerja.

"Sakura!" Teriak Shizune histeris mengagetkan Sakura yang tengah sibuk mengambil gambar.

"Ada apa Shizune?"

"Kau sungguh luar biasa." Sakura menyergitkan dahi tidak mengerti maksud Shizune. "Kau baru beberapa bulan di sini tapi uda dapet gebetan, ganteng lagi." Shizune gemaz mencubit pipi Sakura. Sakura masih tidak mengerti yang dibicarakan asistennya itu.

"Dia uda nunggu di depan, tuh." Kata Shizune sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar. Sakura lekas menghentikan pekerjaan dan keluar dengan rasa penasaran.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kaget. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke gebetan yang tadi dibicarakan Shizune.

Hening sejenak, seolah keduanya sedang beradu pandangan. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, saling memandangi perubahan fisik yang terjadi antar keduanya mungkin, atau terbayang akan kenangan masa lalu keduanya. Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Nona Sakura." Kata Sasuke formal, seperti berkata dengan orang yang baru dikenal.

"Mari silahkan duduk. Aku akan mengambilkan kopi untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku tak lama." Kata Sasuke, Sakura balas mengangguk.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat kerjaku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Dari YI, aku adalah pengacaranya."

"Lalu, ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Nona Sakura, Kau yang mengembalikan dompet ini?" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang." Lanjut Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan dompet kulit hitam miliknya.

Sakura hanya menunduk, ia tidak menyangka Sasuke mencarinya hanya untuk menanyakan itu. "Sesuatu apa? Aku tak mengerti." Sanggahnya. Tapi apakah Sasuke bakal percaya?

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kau tahu kalau dompet ini adalah miliku?" Sasuke selalu bisa membuat lawatnya tak berkutik dengan kata-katanya yang kritis. Kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menyanggah.

"Kembalikan fotoku!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Itu fotoku. Kenapa harus ku kembalikan" Sanggah Sakura.

"Aku tak menyarankanmu berdebat dengan pengacara soal hak kepemilikan." Kata Sasuke sarkastik. Sakura tahu dia tidak akan menang berdebat dengan Sasuke. ia hanya diam menunduk, tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Benda itu tidak ada di sini."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan besok." Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik pergi.

"Besok aku sibuk, masih ada kerjaan yang harus kulakukan." Sasuke berbalik badan, Onyxnya menatap tajam Sakura. Kenapa wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu sangat keras kepala.

"Haruno Sakura, kurasa diantara kita tidak ingin berhubungan lebih jauh. Masa lalu itu sudah mati terkubur sejak lama." Kata-kata Sasuke sangat dingin dan menusuk hati Sakura. Kenapa kau begitu kejam Sas?

"Sudah mati dan terkubur?" Sakura tersenyum miris mengulangi kalimat Sasuke. "Terus kenapa kau menginginkan fotoku?" lanjutnya.

"Buat kusimpan." Sasuke hening sejenak. "Sebagai pengingat masa-masa kebodohanku di masa lalu." Lanjutnya dingin, tatapannya begitu tajam, seolah memperlihatkan betapa hancurnya ia di masa lalu. Ia lalu berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kebingungan.

Wanita itu terduduk di ruang lobby yang sepi, tanpa sadar liquid bening sudah membasahi pipi mulusnya. Kata-kata Sasuke berhasil membuat hatinya hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke? ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menyalahkannya. Bukankah Sasuke yang bilang tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Sakura tanpa alasan yang jelas? Kenapa dia begitu dingin dengan Sakura? Apa sebernarnya yang terjadi? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tidak Sakura mengerti?

Pikiran Sakura menerawang ke-9 tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya jadi mahasiswa baru fakultas kedokteran Konoha University. Saat itu umurnya baru 18 tahun.

Bukan kehendak Sakura untuk memilih jurusan kedokteran tapi kehendak ayahnya, dia memang anak yang pintar tapi jurusan itu bukanlah tujuannya, ia punya _passion_ di bidang seni potography yang ingin ia tekuni tapi itu ditentang keluarganya karena dinilai tidak punya masa depan yang menjanjikan. Akhirnya _passion_ itu hanya menjadi hobi sampingan Sakura di waktu senggang kegiatan kampusnya.

Sore hari yang cerah di musim semi, saat itu bunga-bunga sakura mulai bermekaran di kampus, ia pun memanfaatkan moment ini untuk diabadikan dalam kameranya. Tanpa sengaja ia menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan sedang duduk membaca buku yang sangat tebal di kursi taman di bawah pohon Sakura dekat fakultas hukum.

Wajah lelaki yang sangat serius itu terlihat sangat tampan bahkan mengalahkan indahnya bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi dan kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan di sekitarnya membuat dada Sakura berdetak kencang. Mungkin itu disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Cekrek! Cekrek!

Bunyi kamera Canon yang dipakai Sakura terdengar jelas dan membuat Sasuke terganggu. Dengan sorot mata yang tajam ia memandang Sakura. Gadis itu pun langsung menurunkan kameranya dan tersenyum kikuk kearah Sasuke.

"_Aku sedang memotret pemandangan, tiba-tiba saja kau muncul."_ Kata Sakura alasan.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan sorot mata dinginnya, kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan bangku taman.

"_Hei, tunggu!"_ teriak Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke. _"Kau mau kemana?"_

"_Pergi agar tidak menghalangi pemandanganmu."_

"_Baik, Baik. aku mengaku memang memotretmu tadi."_ Sakura mengaku. Ia sudah berhasil menyusl Sasuke dan langsung berdiri di depannya. _"Aku harus tahu nama dan fakultasmu untuk menunjukan hasil fotoku tadi." _

Sasuke tetap berjalan melewati Sakura. Mengacuhkan gadis yang sudah mengusik waktu santainya yang berharga.

"_Kalau kau tidak memberi tahuku aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Aku akan bertanya dengan seluruh orang di kampus, aku yakin banyak yang mengenalmu."_ Kata Sakura penuh percaya diri, ia berjalan menyamakan dengan langkah Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. _"Aku mahasiswa Hukum semester 5, Uchiha Sasuke."_ Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat.

Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar. "_oh berarti kau seniorku ya. Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Sasuke-kun"_ Sakura berlari menyusul langkah Sasuke. _" Aku mahasiswa kedokteran semster 1, Namaku Haruno Sakura. Yang artinya bunga Sakura di musim semi, seperti hari ini." _

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan cepat sampai Sakura ngosh-ngoshan mengejarnya. Sakura terus mengoceh dan akhirnya Sasuke berdiri sambil menatap Sakura dingin.

"_Hosh-hosh.. jalanmu cepat sekali, apa kau sedang terburu-buru?"_ Sasuke hanya diam tetap menatap Sakura Tajam. _"yasudah ayo kita mengobrol sambil jalan saja."_ lanjut Sakura tidak menyerah.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura menjadi sering menyapa Sasuke. lebih tepatnya mengusik waktu tenangnya Sasuke. Sakura bahkan sampai mencatat semua jadwal mata kuliah Sasuke agar ia bisa tahu keberadaan lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu

Dimanapun Sasuke berada pasti akan ada Sakura yang selalu mengekor di belakangnya. Hari-hari damai Sasuke hanya menjadi kenangan setelah kehadiran gadis musim semi itu. tak terasa kini hampir 2 semester mereka lalui bersama.

'_Sedingin apapun musim salju, suatu saat akan mencair jika musim semi sudah menampakan mataharinya_'

mungkin itulah ungkapan yang mengambarkan situasi Sasusaku saat itu. Seacuh apapun lelaki itu, Sakura tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. gadis itu sangat keras kepala dan pantang menyerah.

Semua perjuangan Sakura untuk memenangkan hati lelaki terpopuler seantero Konoha University berakhir pada hari itu, hari di mana semua mahasiswa di kampusnya mendapatkan gosip kalau Saasusaku sudah jadian, padahal mereka tidak pacaran, Sakura sudah berjanji dengan Sasuke kalau mereka tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Sakura tak ingin dianggap penyebar hoax oleh Sasuke, untuk itulah ia berlarian mencari Sasuke tapi tidak ketemu, apa mungkin Sasuke marah padanya? Sampai jam 5 Sore gadis itu menunggu di depan asrama laki-laki tempat tinggal Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-kun."_ Teriak Sakura dari kejauhan, ia langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke seharian ini magang kantor hukum. Kelak kantor hukum itu lah tempat Sasuke bekerja dan menjadi pengacara sukses.

"_Sasuke-kun. Apa kau mendengar gosip di kampus kita?"_ tanya Sakura khawatir. Sasuke tetap memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"_Hn."_

"_Jangan Salah paham. Aku berani bersumpah bukan aku yang menyebarkan gosip itu. percayalah"_

"_Aku tahu."_ Sakura terdiam. Benarkah Sasuke mempercayainya? Sasuke mengambil kamera yang menggantung di leher Sakura. _"Karena yang menyebarkan gosip itu adalah aku."_ Lanjutnya, Sakura bengong, ia lambat mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekpsresi lucu Sakura yang kebingungan.

"_Aku sudah memikirkannya, jika kau tetap bersamaku selama 2 semester ini, aku akan menentukan pilihan. Dan inilah pilihanku sekarang. Mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku."_ Sasuke langsung mengambil foto Sakura yang bengong dengan wajah merah karena habis ditembak. Foto itulah yang selama ini tersimpan di dompet Sasuke.

Sakura masih belum selesai mencerna kata-kata Sasuke, itu adalah ungkapan perasaan atau sebuah perintah, apapun itu yang jelas ia sangat bahagia sekarang. perjuanganan memenangkan hati Sasuke berakhir dengan dia sebagai pemenangnya.

Semua kenangan masa lalu Sakura, hanya akan menjadi masa lalu dan sekarang semua sudah berakhir, mati dan terkubur, seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan.

.

Kantor firma Hukum milik pengacara Uchiha Sasuke dan rekannya, Naruto 29 tahun dan Kakashi 35 tahun, Mereka berdua teman kuliah Sasuke saat di Konoha University. Naruto teman satu angkatannya sedangkan Kakashi adalah seniornya.

Mereka bertiga adalah pria singel yang populer di kalangan elite-elite hukum. Banyak sekali para kolega-kolega mereka menawarkan keluarga, teman bahkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjalin asmara di antara mereka. hanya Naruto dan Kakashi yang sering menerima tawaran tersebut tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil sampai jenjang pernikahan.

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak hadir acara pernikahan Shikamaru dan Temari kemarin? Kau tahu, banyak sekali wanita-wanita bangsawan yang hadir." Kata Naruto yang saat ini sedang berada di ruangan Sasuke.

"Ah, ia. Nyonya Mei Terumi lagi-lagi menanyakanmu." Tambah Kakashi yang juga baru masuk ke ruangan sambil membawa berkas klien. langsung nyambung obrolan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kau selalu saja mengambil incaranku." Lanjutnya

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan obrolan kedua sahabat karibnya itu, ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen dan laptop di atas mejanya.

"Kudengar dari semua orang kalau kau menolak Tayuya, ya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tayuya super model Victoria Secret yang seksi itu kau tolak? Wah wah. Kau tidak normal _Teme_. ck..ck.." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada. "Bukan hanya itu saja Sasuke menolak wanita berkelas, Sumire anak dari CEO Channel, terus Ayame chef cantik yang punya restoran ramen di Perancis dan Dubai, bahkan adikmu, Hinata Hyuga juga. kau menolak semua wanita-wanita itu."

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. nanti kau akan membujang sepertiku." Kakashi tersenyum miris sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. lalu Naruto ikutan menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya bosan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu, itu adalah Jugo sambil membawa Kotak kecil berwarna pink.

"Seorang wanita barusan mengantarkan ini untukmu." Kata Jugo sambil meletakan benda itu di atas meja lalu pergi.

Sasuke kemudian membuka kotak itu, ia terdiam cukup lama melihat isi yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Kakashi menatapnya heran sedangkan Naruto, ia sudah tau kenapa ekpresi Sasuke seperti itu.

Di dalam kotak itu terdapat beberapa permen yupi bentuk hati dan selembar foto seorang gadis berhelaian pink.

"Ah, ternyata kau belum _move on_." Kata Naruto sambil mengambil permen yang ada di kotak itu lalu memakannya. "Hueekk. Manis sekali." Naruto langsung melepehkan permen itu lalu membuangnya. "_Teme._ ini manis sekali, kau pasti tidak menyukai permen ini."

"_Move on?_ Memangnya Sasuke pernah punya pacar?" tanya Kakashi heran. Kakashi 2 tahun lebih dulu wisuda jadi tidak mengetahui kisah cinta juniornya itu.

"Ya, Sasuke punya pacar tapi mereka putus karena gadis itu pergi ke Amerika Serikat."

"Tunggu.." Kakashi mulai membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Maksudmu, Sasuke dicampahkan?"

"Begitulah, apalagi gadis itu tidak memberitahu keberangkatannya ke Amerika, ia menghilang tanpa kabar. Seminggu kemudian Sasuke baru tahu kalau dia pergi ke Amerika dan tak pernah kembali. Kisah itu menyebar seluruh universitas. Sasuke jadi depresi dan saat itulah ia jadi alkoholic dan perokok."

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepala, ia tidak bisa membayangkan wanita macam apa yang meninggalkan Sasuke. tidak heran kalau Sasuke jadi susah berhubungan lagi dengan perempuan.

Sasuke masih memperhatikan foto itu. Pikirannya menerawang ke masa lalu, saat di mana dirinya tengah duduk santai di taman kampus.

"_Lagi baca apa?"_ tanya Sakura yang baru datang. _"Nih untukmu._" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna pink.

"_Apa ini?"_ Sasuke lekas membuka kotak itu dan isinya permen yupi berbentuk hati dengan taburan gula. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak suka dan menutup kembali kotak itu. "_Kau tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis kan."_

Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat sangat imut seperti anak kecil yang lagi ngambek. Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya dan ia pun membuka bungkus permen itu lalu memakannya. Sasuke meringis mengecap permen itu di lidahnya. Sakura terkikik geli melihatnya.

"_Kau puas, hah?"_ kata Sasuke sambil mengelitiki Sakura.

"_Haha..Hentikan!. Geli Sasuke. Haha_" teriak Sakura. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke tapi tidak bisa lalu Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke. seperti dugaannya, Sasuke berhenti mengelitikinya. Mereka hanyut dalam ciuman manis itu.

Perlahan Sakura melepaskan pangutannya dan langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"_Sasuke-kun aku mau tanya, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian, kan?"_

"_Apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan? tidak ada alasan untukku meninggalkanmu."_

"_Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Mangkanya aku takut suatu saat kau akan meninggalkanku atau kau sakit dan meninggal." _Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, keduanya terdiam.

"_Mangkanya kau harus ingat rasa manis permen ini. Meski suatu saat kita berpisah, kau akan memakan permen ini dan langsung mengingatku. Aku ingin kau ingat bahwa di dunia ini ada seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang sangat mencintaimu."_

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

_Bacotan author:_

_Hip Hip horeee.. selesai chap 2_

_Baiklah sekarang sesi jawab review ya_

**Image28:** ini uda dilanjutin. Semoga makin penasaran ya. Hha

**Guest: **Yes!

**Guest: **LOL! Ketauan sering baca majalah.

**Guest: **Nanti bakal dijelasin knp Sasuhina jalan bareng. Stay tune eaa

**Fujiwara:** Updateny sminggu skali. Bisa lebih cepat atao lbh lambat. Stay tune eaa

**NNNN: **Awww.. teror aku dong :v. Stay tune eaa

_See u next time.._ _chap 3 bakal rilis di waktu yang singkat karena drafnya uda mau slesai. Stay tune eaa_

_Salam cinta, Pedees_

_12-Maret-2019_


	3. Chapter 3

**SILENT SEPARATION**

By: PeDeeS

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M

Pair: Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata etc.

Warning: Typo, Angst, AU, HURT, EYD tidak tepat, OOC.

.

_Happy Reading.._

**.**

Summary : Sakura baru kembali dari Amerika bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya 7 tahun yang lalu sedang bersama mantan sahabatnya, Hinata. Sakit hati, penyesalahan, sedih dan kesalahapahaman menjadi satu saat pertemuan antar mereka terjadi.

.

Chap 3

**NOSTALGIA**

**.**

Pertemuan Sakura dengan Sasuke terakhir membekas di hati wanita bersurai pink itu. kata-kata Sasuke yang sangat menusuk itu membuat Sakura gelisah tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

'Apa seharusnya aku tidak usah kembali ke Konoha, ya?' batinnya. Sakura sedikit menyesalkan kepulangannya. Ia ingat perkataan Ino tempo hari. _"Apa Sasuke alasanmu pulang ke Konoha?"_

"Haah~"

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia menengandah ke atas, menatap langit-langit kantornya. Pikirannya kacau, hatinya gelisah.

Tanpa Sakura sadari kalau Shizune yang duduk di dekatnya memperhatikan tingkah aneh Sakura belakangan ini. Wanita itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hei, kamu kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Shizune.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit lelah?"

"Aku tahu, pasti lagi galau mikirin gebetanmu yang datang ke kantor tempo hari kan?"

Tepat sasaran. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Shizune dengan raut kebingungan. Bagaimana Shizune bisa tahu ya?

"Benar ternyata. Dengar ya, umurku sekarang sudah 33 tahun, sudah banyak sekali pengalaman cinta yang ku alami. Aku mengerti perasaan galaumu" Ia mengambil cermin dari dalam tasnya lalu menyodorkannya ke Sakura. "Lihat wajahmu, matamu sudah berubah seperti panda."

Sakura memperhatikan wajahnya. Benar kata Shizune, wajahnya yang mulus itu sedikit kusam karena lingkaran hitam di dekat matanya.

"Karena aku ini orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, aku akan mebuatmu _move on_. Ayo ikut aku kencan buta malam ini."

Perasaan Sakura tidak enak melihat seringai Shizune. Ia hanya meneguk ludah menerima ajakan asistennya itu.

Shizune menarik lengan Sakura dan mengajaknya keruangan ganti baju model. Shizune mereparasi penampilan Sakura. Mulai dari wig keribo sampai kaca mata dengan frame warna pink mencolok, serta tahi lalat besar yang ia sematkan di pipi kanan Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar dibuat konyol oleh Shizune. Sakura hanya pasrah dirinya dihiasi seperti itu.

"Okay bagus. Ayo kita berangkat." Kata Shizune.

"Kau serius mengajakku seperti ini?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya dengan penampilan barunya. Shizune hanya menyeringai.

"Sudah ayo kita pergi, nanti kita terlambat."

Sakura pasrah dan mengekor Shizune dari belakang.

"Ah tunggu, Permen karetku tertinggal. Tadi siang aku makan bawang, bagaimana kalau nanti dia menciumku. Tidak-tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sakura, kau tunggu aku di depan ya."

Saat Sakura di depan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke juga sedang berada di depan kantornya, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sasuke kaget melihat penampilan Sakura, onyxnya terbelalak lebar. Di lihatnya dari atas sampai bawah penampilan _absurd _Sakura, ia terkekeh. Sakura lantas menunduk malu. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat penampilannya yang konyol. 'Semua ini Gara-gara Shizune' batin Sakura mengupat.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang wanita menghampiri Sasuke. Hati Sakura sedikit sesak. Ah, tunggu sepertinya Sakura mengenal wanita itu. bukankah dia Karin, salah satu staff tempat Sakura bekerja.

"Maaf Sasuke harus membuatmu menjemputku tiap hari." Kata Karin sedikit genit.

"Masuklah." Kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu. Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Hei Uzumaki Karin sialan." Teriak Shizune dari jauh, ia segera berlari ke arah karin dengan raut wajah kesal. "Dasar wanita penggoda, kau sudah merebut pacarku dan kau juga merebut pacar Sakura." Upat Shizune kesal. Sakura memegang tangan Shizune untuk menenangkannya. Sepertinya asistennya itu salah paham.

"Maaf, kamu siapa ya?" Karin berjalan mendekati Shizune dan Sakura. "Oh, ia aku ingat kau si kencan buta itu." lanjut Karin menyeringai. Lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah ajak teman ya. Kau kira orang akan memperhatikan gadis yang menarik dengan memberi dia rambut kribo dan kaca mata mencolok, yah dia umpan yang cukup menarik. Dengan cara seperti itu, kau mungkin akan mendapatkan suami." Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu, wajah Shizune merah padam penuh kekesalan, ia lalu ingin memukul wajah Karin tapi Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Kau mau pergi kencan buta?" tanya Sasuke dingin, Onyx itu seakan mengitimidasi emerald. Sakura hanya diam tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, beberapa pria keren sudah menunggu kami di sana." Jawab Shizune dengan nada kesal. Sasuke diam sejenak, rahangnya mengeras, terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ayo masuk." Pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Shizune. Karin tersenyum menang menatap Shizune dari dalam mobil.

"Dasar kau jalang! Lihatlah kau akan dicampakan. Karma pasti akan berlaku." Teriak Shizune ke arah mobil Sasuke yang sudah melaju.

"Tenanglah." Sakura mengelus punggung Shizune.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa memaafkan Karin. Dulu aku dan dia teman akrab saat SMA, lalu aku mempunyai gebetan, aku pikir kami saling mencintai tapi ternyata dia mendekatiku karena menyukai Karin. Mereka akhirnya menikah. Akupun merelakan hubungan mereka. suatu saat laki-laki itu kecelakaan, kakinya terpaksa harus diamputasi. Yang tidak bisa aku terima adalah Karin menceraikannya dan menikah dengan pria lain." Shizune terisak menceritakan kisah masa lalunya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menghabiskan malam untuk kencan buta. Mereka pergi ke restoran dan bioskop. Sakura bersyukur karena penampilannya jelek jadi pria yang menjadi pasangan kencan butanya itu tidak antusias dengannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam. Sakura baru tiba di depan apartemennya. Lampu koridornya rusak, sehingga sekelilingnya tampak gelap. Dia berjalan ke lantai empat, meraba-raba mencari kunci pintu. Tiba-tiba bayangan tinggi dan gelap muncul di depannya. Sakura terkejut dan menjatuhkan kunci di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakuk..."

Sebelum ia selesai berbicara, seseorang menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dengan kuat lalu mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Menciumnya dengan ganas dan menekannya dengan kuat berulang kali. Ciuman panas itu perlahan turun ke dagu sampai ke leher, seperti ingin menumpahkan semua kemarahan yang lama terpendam. Tangan besar itu merobek kerah baju Sakura hingga memperlihatkan pundak putihnya, Sakura meringis kedinginan. pria itu mencium pundaknya.

Sakura tidak bisa memberontak karena kedua tangannya dipegang dengan kuat. Ia hanya bisa diam menggigit bibirnya ingin menangis.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura mulai terisak.

Sasuke terdiam, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas pundak Sakura, menghirup aroma tubuh wanita yang masih ia cintai selama bertahun-tahun. Nafasnya menderu. Tercium bau alkohol. Apa Sasuke habis minum?

"Aku kehilangan." Hening sejenak. "Setelah bertahun-tahun aku masih kehilangan diriumu. Aku sudah kalah darimu."

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang ingin Sasuke katakan. Kedengarannya sangat menyakitkan.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang ingin kau katakan. Sepertinya kau mabuk?" Sakura terlihat sangat cemas.

Sasuke menengandahkan kepalanya, onyxnya menatap emerald cukup lama, pandangannya teduh.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Aku hanya gila." Suaranya terdengar tenang dan dingin. Ia lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Hilang tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Apakah kejadian itu mimpi? Ah tidak, Sakura merasakan sedikit nyeri di bibirnya. Ini nyata.

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Burung-burung berkicau bertengger di depan jendela apartemen Sakura seolah sedang menyapanya. ini hari sabtu. Kantornya libur hari ini. Sepertinya hari yang pas untuk bersantai di rumah. Kita lihat persediaan apa yang masih tersisa di dalam kulkas Sakura. Kosong.

Kruuyukk!

Suara cacing di perut minta makan. Waktu santainya hari ini terpaksa ditunda karena ia harus berbelanja hari ini.

Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga, melewati petak-petak bunga. Langkahnya terhenti. Sakura melihat seseorang yang tak asing sedang menunggu dirinya di sebrang jalan. Dia Sasuke.

Hari ini pria itu mengenakan pakaian kasual, celana santai dan rokok yang tersulut di bibirnya. Sakura berfikir ini bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya dulu. Sasuke telah berubah, tidak, dia juga berubah. Kalau dulu Sakura akan berlari mendekati Sasuke dan mengekor kemanapun pria itu pergi tapi sekarang, wanita itu hanya menatapnya dengan diam. Kemana tingkah hypernya dulu? Dia sudah dewasa sekarang, bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

Sakura berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan." Ajakan itu terdengar seperti perintah. Ia lalu mematikan rokoknya.

"...Baik."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang mulai percakapan. Sakura hanya memandang kota Konoha dari balik kaca mobil.

"Kita akan kemana?" Sakura akhirnya memulai pembicaraan. Mobil itu berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Ini di mana?" Sakura melihat sekeliling tempat, gedung-gedung tinggi dan bangunan asing yang lebih modern.

"Kau tidak mengenali tempat ini?" Wanita itu hanya menggeleng.

"Ini adalah jalan Ameterasu."

Sakura tampak terkejut, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Jalan Ameterasu, jalan utama menuju kampusnya. Kemana semua pedagang kaki lima? Kenapa jalanan ini tampak lebar dan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

Kemudiam mereka masuk ke Konoha University. Tidak banyak yang berubah di dalam sini. hanya cat bangunan yang sudah di ganti menjadi lebih cerah. Sakura jadi terbayang dengan masa lalunya saat ia masih menjadi mahasiswi sini.

Mereka masuk ke fakultas hukum. Mereka berdiri di depan ruang kuliah A01, kelas Sasuke dulu. Ada kenangan khusus mereka di kelas ini.

Itu terjadi 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Sakura menemani Sasuke belajar mata kuliah Hukum kriminal. Waktu itu ada empat mahasiswa datang terlambat, lalu Prof. Yamato menyuruh mereka berdiri di depan kelas.

"_Jika kalian berempat tersangka kasus pencurian ayam. Hukuman apa yang sebaiknya berlaku?"_ Semua mahasiswa di kelas tertawa mendengar penjelasan Prof. Yamato. Lalu Prof muda itu menunjuk secara acak.

"_Nona yang paling ceria senyumannya, nomor tiga dari depan"_

"_Eh, Sa..saya?"_ Sakura gelabakkan saat Profesor itu menunjuknya.

"_Ia, kamu. Berdiri dan jelaskan hukuman apa yang sebaiknya diterima oleh tersangka-tersangka ini?"_ Gadis itu lalu berdiri. Dengan wajah kebingungan. Ia mencolek pundak Sasuke di sampingnya untuk membantunya menjawab. Semua orang di kelas terkikik menahan tawa.

"_Sasuke bantu aku, aku gak ngerti."_ Bisiknya. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia juga tidak begitu mendengarkan penjelasan profesor karena fokus dengan Sakura.

"_Menurutku.."_ Sakura berfikir sejenak. Ragu-ragu ia menjawab. "_Masukan saja mereka ke penjara_."

Semua orang di kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Sakura. Profesor itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sasuke hanya menunduk sambil menahan tawa. Sedangkan Sakura bingung menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Profesor. Dia bukan mahasiswa di kelas kita." _Celetuk mahasiswa yang duduk di belakang.

"_Oh, begitu. Lalu kenapa kau berada di kelas ini? Apa kau sangat tertarik dengan pelajaran hukum kriminal?"_ Tanya profesor.

"_Prof, dia di kelas ini karena menemani pacarnya kuliah."_ Celetuk siswa yang lainnya. Kali ini Sasusaku habis sudah. Sasuke semakin menundukan wajahnya malu. Semua orang di kelas kembali tertawa.

"_Kalau begitu pacar cowoknya silahkan berdiri."_ Kata profesor.

Dengan wajah ragu Sasuke ikut berdiri. Profesor itu sangat terkejut.

"_Oh, ternyata si jenius Uchiha. Bukankah ini menarik. Kau ingin mengajari calon istrimu ilmu hukum juga_" tawa di kelas makin pecah. Sasusaku hanya bisa pasrah dan menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Sejak kejadian itu, Prof. Yamato selalu mengingatmu." Kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Setiap kali aku bertemu profesor, beliau selalu saja menyebutkan kejadian itu."

Setelah bernostalgia di kampus, mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk makan di kedai pinggir jalan tempat biasa mereka makan dulu. Jam di tangan sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Saat ini Sakura sudah tiba di depan apartemennya.

Hening, tidak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan. Walaupun mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian tapi jarak keduanya masih terasa. Seakan ada dinding kecanggungan masih menghalangi. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan tapi semua itu tertahan di ujung lidah.

"Sampai jumpa. Aku masuk dulu." Pamit Sakura. Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Langkahnya berhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang menghadap Sasuke. Pria itu masih berdiri menatapnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Kejadian kemarin malam.." ia menjeda."..Aku minta maaf."

"Aku mengerti, kau lagi mabuk"

"Tidak, Aku masih waras." Sanggahnya. Sasuke lalu mencium kening Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Lalu ia melangkah pergi.

Perasaan Sakura hangat. Pipinya merona. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan ini.

.

Hubungan Sakura dengan Ino sudah membaik. Kedua sohib itu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan. Benang merah yang kusut di masa lalu sekarang sudah rapi kembali, keterbukaan memang menjadi kunci langgengnya sebuah hubungan.

YI yang memiliki _image_ tempramen yang buruk sekarang telah berubah sejak bertemu dengan Shimura Sai, kekasihnya seorang warga negara Amerika. Sai seorang produser bertemu dengan Ino saat acara _Fashion show_ di Paris.

Singkat cerita mereka akhirnya menikah dan Sai memboyong Ino ke negeri Paman Sam tersebut. inilah pertemuan terakhir Sakura dan Ino. Saat ini Sakura sedang mengantar sahabat pig nya itu di International Konoha Airport.

"Baru saja aku kembali dari sana dan sekarang kau akan tinggal di sana."

"Jenong, kan kau bisa menemuiku kalau kau ke Amerika."

Tampak ketiga pria tampan dengan setelan jas rapi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ino, _Save flight dear._" Teriak salah satu pria tersebut sambil mebuka tangannya lebar ingin memeluk Ino. Tapi pelukan itu sudah ditangkap duluan oleh Sai.

"Makasih Naruto-san." Kata Sai dengan senyum palsu khasnya. Naruto hanya cemberut.

Kami semua tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto. Lalu Kakashi mendekati Ino.

"Hei, YI. Nanti kalau kau dapat perkara hukum di Amerika jangan lupa panggil kami bertiga ya."

"Kau mendoakanku dapat masalah ya?" tanya Ino sarkastik.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi kami bertiga harus hidup." Kemudian semua kembali tertawa.

"Terima kasih 3 pengacara hebat sudah mengantarkan kepergian kami."

"Sakura-san, kami pergi dulu ya. Kalau kau main ke Amerika kau harus mengunjungi kami." pamit Sai. Sakura tersenyum mengangguk.

"Sasuke, maukah kau mengantar Sakura pulang?" Tanya Ino.

"Kukira dia mau berangkat bersamamu ke Amerika." Jawab Sasuke sedikit sinis.

"Tak apa Ino, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Hah~ kalian memang keras kepala. Tak bisa kah kalian membuatku pergi dengan tenang?" Ino menarik tangan Sasusaku dan mereka bertiga berpelukan.

"Aku titipkan dia padamu, oke." Kata Ino. Sasuke hanya diam mengangguk.

Jalanan Konoha di malam hari gemerlap dihiasi lampu-lampu jalan yang terang. Sakura pulang di antar oleh ketiga pengacara hebat dengan mobil Naruto. Kakashi duduk di depan dan Sasusaku di belakang.

Naruto beberapa kali menoleh ke kaca spion seperti melihat hantu. Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat Sakura lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Sakura-chan. Aku bingung di mana harus menurunkanmu. Atau mungkin setelah 8 tahun kembali ke tempat _Teme._"

"Hah!" Kakashi kaget, langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Jadi kau perempuan yang mencampahkan Sasuke dan pergi ke Amerika?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah mencampahkannya." Sakura tidak terima dituduh seperti itu.

"Jawab saja, ya atau tidak?" tanya Kakashi mengintrogasi.

"Tidak."

"Kau ke Amerika tanpa mengabari Sasuke benar atau tidak?"

"Aku bilang Tidak." Sakura kesal terus diintrogasi seperti itu oleh Kakashi. Seolah ia adalah penjahat yang tidak mengakui kejahatannya.

"Sudah-sudah, Kakashi." Naruto mencoba merelai.

Suasana mulai panas.

"Hentikan Mobilnya!" Sasuke mengintrupsi. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan menarik Sakura keluar dari mobil.

"Keluarlah! Kita perlu bicara." Sakura hanya menurut. Sasuke terlihat sangat dingin sekali.

"Sasuke! ini keputusanmu. Jangan bertengkar!" teriak Kakashi dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke terus menarik tangan Saskura.

"Lepaskan.. aku bilang lepaskan!" Sakura melepaskan tangannya dengan paksa.

"Kenapa semua orang menganggap aku mencampahkanmu? Pertama Ino, lalu teman-temanmu di mobil juga beranggapan sama. Kau tahu kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya?" Sakura tampak sangat kesal.

"Jelaskan apanya? Aku juga beranggapan seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau beranggapan seperti itu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Pandangannya beralih ke samping, memandang gemerlapan gedung-gedung Konoha di malam hari. Pikirannya mencoba menerawang masa lalu.

"Saat sebelum kita putus, ayahmu datang menemuiku."

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ayahnya pernah menemui Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tahu tentang hal itu." Sasuke sarkastik.

"Itu adalah pertama kali aku menemuinya. Aku baru tahu kalau pacarku anak orang kaya, putri tunggal direktur perusahaan Shanaro. Dia menawarkanku syarat untuk meninggalkanmu."

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia merasa bodoh baru mengetahui fakta ini setelah sekilan tahun.

"Aku minta maaf." Suara Sakura terdengar parau.

"Jika ini demi ayahmu, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Atau ini untuk demi dirimu sendiri?"

"Katakan padaku, jika kau tahu soal ini duluan, apa kau masih akan pergi?" lanjutnya.

"Saat itu, aku benar-benar tak tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak tanya aku?" Sasuke mengeras. "Kau sendiri tak mengatakannya padaku sebelum kau buat aku benar-benar menderita. Sakura, kau tahu betapa aku benar-benar membencimu selama bertahun-tahun?"

Sakura menunduk ditatap tajam seperti itu oleh Sasuke. liquid bening itu berhasil lolos meluncur di pipinya. lidahnya gatal ingin menyangkal tapi bibirnya terkunci dengan rapat, ia bingung harus menceritakan dari mana. Sakura sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat Sasuke menderita. Andai,andai Sasuke tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya saat itu. tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat orang yang sangat ia cintai menderita.

"Maafkan aku." Kalimat itulah yang bisa Sakura ucapkan.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya ke sembarang arah, menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Hening sejenak.

"Jadi sekarang.." Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya. Onyx itu menatap emerald dengan lembut. "Apakah kau mau kembali padaku?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke ingin memintanya kembali. Tapi apakah ia pantas? Ia takut melukai Sasuke lagi. Sakura sekarang bukanlah Sakura yang dulu, apakah Sasuke mau menerima Sakura yang sekarang? pikirannya kacau. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dengan mata yang tampak basah.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau tak harus menjawab sekarang."

"Aku.." Sakura terdiam. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "..Aku sudah menikah." Lanjutnya tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke. ia tidak sanggup menatap jelaga onyx itu lagi.

"Apa katamu?"

"kau tidak salah dengar. Aku sudah menikah. 3 tahun setelah aku pergi ke Amerika."

Bagai petir menghantam Sasuke. hatinya hancur mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Sasuke kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ia menangis bukan karena dia pria yang lemah tapi dia hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan sakit di hatinya, sakit untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sakura. Aku benar-benar gila membiarkanmu mempermainkanku seperti ini."

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

_Bacotan author:_

_Nyesek banget dah si Sasuke.. author aja ampe nangis ngebayangin Sasuke di tolak Sakura kayak gitu.. hikh.. hikh.._

_Saatnya balas review_

**Guest: **haha.. damn true

**Anon: **ia aku juga suka banget filmnya.. baper pisan euy

**Yukiyamada: **hayoo tebak.. mereka bersama gak yaaa?

_Makasih buat responnya untuk fanfiction ini.. _

_Semakin banyak yang suka semakin semangat buat ngerjain chapter selanjutnya. stay tune eaa.._

_Salam love, Pedees_

15 March 2019


End file.
